


I WANNA BE YOUR BOYFRIEND

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Ramones, Romance - Fandom, club - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Dee Dee Ramone - Freeform, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, Max's Kansas City, New York, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a bartender working at Max's Kansas City.  A new band called The Ramones come to play and you get acquainted with their lead singer-Joey Ramone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WANNA BE YOUR BOYFRIEND

You carefully set the drink in front of the man with the bald head. He says “Thank you darlin’.” 

You see him looking you up and down. You sigh out loud. 

It was a Friday evening in 1976 and you were tending bar at Max’s Kansas City. You only work there on weekends. 

There were 2 other bartenders besides you-Crystal and Nancy. All 3 of you were dressed in tight, Max’s Kansas City t-shirts and short denim shorts. That was the uniform Tommy Dean, the club owner, wanted his girls to wear. He figured it would attract more customers because the majority of the patrons were men.

Nancy comes up to you and says, “So like, there’s this band-The Ramones, that are supposed to play here tonight. Have you ever heard of them?”

You shrug and say, “I have heard their name tossed around, but don’t know much about them. Do they play them on the radio?”

Nancy, who is a tall, blonde, shakes her head and says, “Nah...they won’t play ‘em on the radio. They just released a record recently and it’s pretty good. I’ll have to lend it to you.”

You say, “Great.”

“Excuse me, miss! I want a refill!” yells a patron.

Nancy looks over at him and smirks, “Good luck, that’s YOUR customer.”

You sigh and walk over to him. He’s an older man with a mustache and long hair.

“What are you drinking?” you ask him.

“Rum and coke!” he shouts.

You think he’s had enough to drink already.

As you get his drink ready, you notice a slight commotion in the lobby. 

You look over and see 4 long hairs wearing ripped jeans and black leather jackets, talking to some people.

You think to yourself, this must be the Ramones, the band that Nancy told you about.

You place the drink in front of the man with the mustache and say, “Two dollars.”

He hands you a five dollar bill and says, “Keep the tip.” 

Since it was a busy night, you had made pretty good tips. That was the good thing about working on the weekends-it was when most patrons showed up to get plastered. You noticed that tonight, there were more patrons than usual. It must be because the Ramones are playing, you think.

You walk over to Nancy and say, “So those are the Ramones, right?”

Nancy says, “Yeah, ain’t they hot? The really, really tall one is the singer-Joey, the really short one is the drummer-Tommy, the one that never smiles is the guitarist-Johnny and the other one is Dee Dee, the bassist.” She picks up 2 full glasses and takes them to her customers.

You look over at them and see them talking to the Tommy Dean. The band’s roadies are setting up the stage. 

“Excuse me, pretty lady!” A patron waves his glass at you, indicating that he wants a refill.

You get back to work and start mixing his drink.

Crystal, who is a fair-skinned, wide eyed redhead, comes over to you and says, “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” You watch her walk away. You knew she was going to sneak out for a cigarette. Maybe you’d bum one off of her later. You weren’t a regular smoker, but sometimes, you like to take a couple drags because it helped you relax.

You notice one of the Ramones, walking up to the bar. He waves you over and says, “I’ll take a Moosehead.” 

You shake your head and say, “I’m sorry, we don’t carry Moosehead here. If you want Canadian beer, we’ve got Labatt Blue and Molson.”

The guy, who has a bowl haircut, sighs and says, “For fuck’s sake.”

You laugh and say, “Well, this is New York, not Canada.”

He says, “Alright then. I’ll take a Labatt Blue. Hey,make it two. I want bottles, not tap. I’m buying my singer a beer too.”

You go over to the cooler and return with 2 ice cold Labatts. You say, “Four dollars.” 

He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a five dollar bill.

You say, “So, which Ramone are you?”

He says, “I’m Dee Dee.” He lights a cigarette and says, “You must be new here cause I didn’t see ya here the last time we played this joint.”

You say, “I’ve only been here for a month and I only work on Fridays and Saturdays.”

Dee Dee nods his head and says, “I see. Well we pack the house every time we play here.” You notice that he has no modesty. 

He looks behind him and yells, “Hey Joey! Got ya a beer, man!” He holds up his bottle.

You watch as the tall, dark, sexy, mysterious looking singer of the band walks over to the bar and takes a seat next to Dee Dee.

Dee Dee slides the other beer over to him and Joey takes a long swig. He places the bottle back on the bar and says to Dee Dee, “Thanks man. I was thirsty as hell.”

You notice how deep his voice is and you think it sounds sexy.

Joey flips his hair. He looks at you shyly and says, “Hi, I’m Joey.” Up close, you see that he has a very clear, smooth complexion and full, pink lips. You can’t see his eyes because he’s got dark shades on, but that makes him mysterious to you.

You feel your heart flutter, as you say hi back. You tell him your name and say, “Let me know if you need anything else.” You smile at him and walk away because another patron calling your name. You can’t stand some of these idiotic customers. 

As you are tending to your patrons, you notice Nancy talking to Dee Dee. She has been employed at Max’s longer than you, so she was there when the Ramones played their previous shows there.

Nancy’s conversation is interrupted by a customer. She goes to tend to him in a hurry. Dee Dee walks off and leaves Joey alone at the bar.

You notice Joey looking over at you. You walk over to him and say, “Would you like another one?”

He says, “Uh ok, gimme one more. I can’t drink too much before a show so I usually stop at 2. After the show, is a different story, ya know?” He flashes a smile at you and your heart flutters yet again. There was something about him that fascinated you. 

You go get Joey another ice, cold Labatt and place it in front of him. He whips out a ten dollar bill and says, “Keep the change.” 

You say, “Really? Your beer is only two dollars.”

Joey repeats, “Keep the change. I’ve been watching you work really hard, putting up with all these demanding assholes.”

You smile and say, “You’ve been watching me?”

Joey blushes, smiles and looks in your eyes. He says, “I’d be lyin’ if I said I was wasn’t.”

You think that’s very sweet, but you don’t know what to say, so you just smile back at him. 

The slob next to Joey slurs, “Hey sweet cheeks, why don’t ya stop gabbin’ and grab me another Budweiser?”

Joey shoots him a scowl and says, “Hey man, why don’t ya learn how to talk to a lady?”

The slob looks at Joey like he wants to say something, but doesn’t. He just dismisses him with a swift wave of his hand. He was too drunk to argue.

You give Joey a look of gratitude. He looks at you from above his shades and winks at you. 

You go fetch the drunk his beer. As you are filling his glass, Nancy comes over to you and whispers, “Um, I think Joey likes you.”

You say, “He’s so sweet. But he’s probably just being nice.”

Nancy says, “The last time they played here, he didn’t talk to anyone...he just kept to himself all evening. Dee Dee told me he’s shy, but you sure can’t tell tonight. Trust me, the guy likes you.”

Nancy walks away and you walk over to give the drunk, mouthy slob his beer.

You notice Joey is no longer seated next to the slob. He’s gone. You feel disappointed.

The slob says, “How much do I owe ya, sweetcheeks?”

You snap at him, “If you call me that again, I’m gonna ram my fist down your throat. Got it? And it’s two dollars.” 

You look around for Joey and see him with the other band members, towards the side of the stage. They were getting ready to perform.

Joey stands in front of the microphone and says, “Hey, we’re the Ramones and we’re happy to be here. This one’s called Blitzkrieg Bop!” The band starts playing.

They are LOUD and FAST. You had never heard anything like it. You were used to bands like Aerosmith and KISS. The Ramones were something entirely different.

You watch as Joey owns the microphone and towers over the stage. The guitarist plays furiously and glares at the audience. Dee Dee is full of energy as he hops around on his side of the stage. The tiny drummer pounds on the drums but keeps them all in beat.

The song was over in 2 minutes. The crowd cheers. Joey flips his hair and says, “I’ve noticed there’s a lotta loudmouth people here tonight…” 

The band starts playing again….”Well you’re a loudmouth baby...you better shut up…”

You watch in fascination, along with the others. Even the drunks were watching the band in awe and not pestering you.

When the song ends, Joey says, “I wanna thank the beautiful ladies tending bar tonight. Make sure you tip ‘em and uh, don’t give em a hard time or you’ll deal with us. This one’s for you girls.” 

The band goes plays a slower song and Joey starts singing, “Hey little girl...I wanna be your boyfriend…”

As he sings, you notice him looking your way. You think he has a beautiful voice.

“....Do you love me babe? What can I say?....”

Nancy comes up to you and says, “He’s totally singing to you.”

You say “He’s singing to you, me and Crystal.”

Crystal pipes in, “Bullshit! His eyes are on YOU.”

Tommy Dean comes over by you girls and orders, “Take the band some bottled water...pronto!”

When the song was over, you and the girls hurry to the stage to take the band some ice, cold, bottled water. 

As you place Joey’s bottle on the stage floor, in front of him, he crouches down and says “Thanks sweetheart”.

You smile at him and say, “That was a nice song.” 

He comes close to you and whispers, “I sang it for you.” He winks and returns to his microphone. Your heart pounds.

You, Crystal and Nancy walk back to the bar. You replay what Joey said to you, in your mind.

Nancy says, “Dee Dee is so cute! He said, ‘thanks gorgeous’ when I gave him his water.”

Crystal looks at you and says, “And I saw Joey whispering in your ear…..anything good?”

You smile but say nothing.

The Ramones play another 15 songs before they are done. There is another band that is playing after them and the roadies were getting their instruments set up.

You, Crystal and Nancy are back to tending to demanding customers. Now that the Ramones are done playing, the customers are interested in getting enough to drink before the club closes.

You place a bottle of Budweiser in front of a homely, overweight woman. She rolls her eyes and says, “Excuse me, I didn’t order THAT.” 

You say, “Yeah you did. You told me you wanted a bottle of Budweiser.”

She scowls and says, “No honey, I said Coors.”

You feel your blood boil and say, “No....you didn't. But I’m not gonna stand here and argue with you….” 

You take her untouched bottle of Budweiser, place it in front of a Budweiser drinking patron and say, “Here...on the house!”

You walk over to Crystal and say, “I’m stepping out for a few minutes or I’m gonna ram my fist down that fat cow’s throat! Oh, and get her whatever she is asking for. I can’t deal right now. Oh and...let me bum a Marlboro.”

Crystal doesn’t question anything, she just reaches into her denim shorts pocket, pulls out her Marlboros and hands you one, along with her red lighter. She says, “I’ve got ya covered.”

You walk away from the bar and make your way out the back door. You take your cigarette and light it. As you take a puff, you lean against the building and close your eyes. You think about how that stupid cow pissed you off.

Just then you hear a voice say, “There you are.”

You open your eyes immediately and see Joey standing there, with his arms crossed.

You open your eyes and see his sweet face. The anger went away and you smiled at him.

You say, “You were looking for me?”

He says, “Ever since I got off stage. I was gonna get another beer, but you weren’t there.”

You say, “The other girls were there.”

Joey says, “But they aren’t you.”

Your heart does another flip.

You blush and say, “You’re so sweet.”

Joey looks at the cigarette in your hand and says, “So uh, you smoke?” 

You say, “Noooo, I mean….sometimes I like to take a drag or two, mostly when I’m stressed, but I don’t buy them or anything.” 

You offer it to Joey and say, “Wanna puff?”

Joey takes it from your hand and takes a drag. He hands it back to you and says, “I’m tryin’ to quit...it’s not good for my voice, ya know?” 

You say, “Sorry, I didn’t know you were trying to quit or I wouldn’t have offered it to you.”

You toss the cigarette on the ground and step on it.

Joey shrugs and says, “It’s cool...I smoked one of my drummer-Tommy’s, earlier. Quitting is harder than I thought it’d be.” 

You look at Joey and say, “I love your band and I think you’ve got a beautiful voice.”

Joey blushes furiously and runs his fingers through his hair, nervously. He says, “Yeah?”

You say, “Uh-huh.” You think it’s so cute that Joey is shy and modest. 

Joey looks at you sheepishly and says, “Can I tell you something?”

You say, “Sure, anything.”

Joey nervously slouches a bit and says, “Uh, I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Your eyes and hair...ya know?”

Your heart beats violently and you feel your face turn red. You say, “Thank you, that’s so sweet of you to say.”

Joey says, “So like....what would you say if I wanted you by my side, all night?”

You smile and say, “I’d love that….but technically, I’m still on the clock.”

Joey says, “We’ll see about that.” He holds his hand out and you take it. He leads you back into the club. 

As you enter the club hand in hand, you feel everyone’s eyes on you and Joey. Crystal and Nancy are behind the bar tending to customers, but look up when you and Joey walk in. Nancy smiles at you and Crystal shouts at you, “I need my lighter back!”

Joey locates Tommy Dean and says, “Hey man, is it ok I steal her away for the evening?”

Tommy Dean says, “Sure, no problem Joey.” He looks at you and says, “Crystal and Nancy can handle it.”

Joey says, “Thanks a lot man.”

Tommy Dean looks at Joey and says, “Hey, anything for you, Joey. Every time your band plays here, my place fills up with people.” 

Joey pats him on the back and escorts you out of the club, to the Ramones van.

He says, “This van’s a piece of shit, but it’s the only place where we can have privacy.”

He opens the door and helps you inside. He says, “The seat all the way in the back is mine.”

You follow his instruction and take the seat all the way in the back, as he follows you.

You look around at the used, old van and say, “This is soooo rock n roll!”

Joey sits next to you and says, “I hope you don’t mind this.”

He sees you cross your arms and says, “Are you cold?”

You say, “Just a bit.”

Joey takes off his leather jacket and puts it around your shoulders. You think it’s a sweet gesture. 

He says, “Is that better?”

You say, “Yes, thank you.”

Joey takes your right hand and holds it. He says, “I hope you don’t think I’m movin’ too fast.”

You say, "Someone told me that you usually are shy and quiet. I don't believe it."

Joey looks down and says, "Uh yeah, I am. But I feel different with you, ya know?"

You look over at him and gently remove his shades. You stare into his eyes for the first time and notice how beautiful they are, a deep brown. You lean over and give him a kiss on the lips. His lips feel so soft and warm. Joey places his arms around your waist and returns your kiss with passion. You feel as though you are in heaven. You love the way his arms feel around you.

As you are kissing, Joey whispers, “How old are you, anyway?”

You say, “Twenty-one. You?”

He says, “Twenty-five”.

You say, “Perfect.” 

Joey gently touches your face and says, “Perfect is this moment right now, and the girl I’m with.”

♥


End file.
